


Trouble

by CassiaBaneberry



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional, Gen, Hurt Kaz Brekker, POV Kaz Brekker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Six of Crows AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaBaneberry/pseuds/CassiaBaneberry
Summary: This takes place in Crooked Kingdom, during the scene where inej is being tortured. This is basically if Kaz was in Inej’s place. This also means that Van Eck never kidnapped Inej at the end of Six of Crows, instead just kidnapping Kaz.This was for Day 18 of Whumptober for the prompt "muffled scream", although its more of a muffled groan because I don't think Kaz is much of a screamer.





	Trouble

Kaz was certainly in more trouble than usual. He was gagged and tied down to a table in what looked like an old theater. 

One thing he was painfully aware of was that his gloves, as well as his coat and cain, had been removed. He was left in a light pinstripe dress shirt and black slacks. Even his shoes had been removed. If he wasn’t gagged he would have laughed.

There was a big man standing near him, next to a table full of various weapons and tools.

“Mr. Brekker. Nice to see you again.” Came a voice from close by. Van Eck. 

Kaz knew Van Eck was behind this long before he was kidnapped. He had to admit, it was impressive that he had managed to get the slip on his twice now. Once when he had told captured him and bribed him into raiding the Ice Court, and now. 

“I’m sorry we had to meet in such unfortunate circumstances, but it was necessary.”

Kaz didn’t try to speak, he didn’t even twitch. He just stared at the old mercher, smirking through the gag in satisfaction when Van Eck looked slightly uncomfortable.

He reached over and removed the gag. In the process, his had barely touched Kaz’s face, but it was enough to make him want to be sick.

“I’m sure you know why I brought you here.” Van Eck said, throwing the gag onto the table between Kaz’s legs and brushing his hands on his suit jacket. 

“You wish to know the location of your little Shu.” Kaz rasped. “Well I’m sorry but he was dead when we got there.” 

Van Eck laughed coldly. “Don’t play me for a fool. I know you have him.”

“And I know that you never had thirty million _ kruge _. No money, no boy. Or would you rather I tell the merchant council what you’ve been up to? I’m sure they would love to know about how you tried to have your son murdered.” Kaz said coolly. 

Van Eck’s eyes widened, but then he growled and motioned for the big guy to come forward. He was holding a pair of pliers. 

Kaz watched him closely, discreetly searching for something, anything to get him out of his restraints, but all of his usual tricks had been confiscated. Even the pick he hid behind his teeth. Van Eck’s men were thorough, he’d give him that. 

“Since you do not want to cooperate, we’ll have to settle for prying Yul-Bo's location out of you. We’ll start by breaking your fingers.”

The big guy reached down and grabbed Kaz’s bare hand, positioning the pliers so that if he squeezed, it would easily snap his finger. 

The moment he touched his skin, Kaz went white as a sheet. Revulsion bubbled up with such intensity, he almost emptied his stomach right there. He tried desperately to free himself from the torturers cold, clammy hands. They reminded Kaz of death.

Van Eck smiled with infuriating satisfaction. “It would be in your best interest to talk, or those nimble fingers of yours will be just as useless as your leg.”

If only Van Eck knew that Kaz could care less about the state of his fingers. He only cared about getting the man to let go of his fucking hand.

“Go ahead.” Kaz ground out.

He was almost drowning in bile and memories, his breath quickening.

Van Eck frowned and nodded at his assistant, who began to squeeze the pliers. 

Kaz felt the pressure, heard the snap of his bone, but he didn’t feel anything. He was numb to the pain, lost in the sound of his own heartbeat. 

“Let’s try this again.” Van Eck said, though his voice was growing distant. “Where is Kuweii?” 

Kaz closed his eyes tight, jerking his hand in any direction to try to get the man off of it. He let out a muffled groan, gritting his teeth tightly. Everything was distant. He started slipping from reality into the hell Jordie had created to punish him. One where he never escaped that barge. Where he laid among dead and rotting corpses, screaming, crying. 

Finally, he slipped into unconsciousness, the smell of death coating his nose.

  



End file.
